WTNOF Episode 14: Nazi Lunar Base
Now on the Moon, B.J. must find where the Nazis keep their precious nuclear decryption keys. This stage is quite unique. It's more like a James Bond game-like episode. There are 2 parts, the first is to infiltrate the base and find the Nuclear decryption keys and then escape as Nazi Space soldiers try to prevent you from escaping. This episode also requires you to take a bit of a brief trip out onto the Lunar Surface. Your arsenal is also a bit limited, though not as limited as in the Labor camp episode but regular conventional weapons won't work, so you'll have to use plasma weapons as well as the Laserkraftwerk. Docking Bay/Living Quarters/Labs (Click for Full size image) 1. As the shuttle reaches it's destination on the Lunar Base, head out of the shuttle and make your way to the right where a Nazi space marine will welcome you and tell you to step into the scanning tube. 2. It'll take a few seconds for the scan to complete, but the space marine will let you pass. Once in the other room, head into the baggage claim tube and pick up the Medium armor vest. 3. Head to your bags which have the yellow bag on top, a cutscene then appears where B.J. put on his regular clothes and gets out the Laserkraftwerk. 4. Use the Laserkraftwerk to cut a metal plate and that gets into the other room, pick up the Space Pistol (it has the same attributes as the silent pistol, but it has to tri burst feature). Then, Press the yellow button to open the doors to the next room. 5. Due to the Space trooper in the adjacent room. Use the Laserkraftwerk to eliminate the Space soldiers, and proceed to the next room. 6. In this room, eliminate the 2 COs and then eliminate the rest of the Space soldiers and proceed to the doors with the green lights on the far side of the room. 7. Once you reach the green light door, head down the stairs and through another door. Keep in mind that there's an Ubersoldat as well as some COs as well, so avoidance is the best policy here. 8. Go into each of the bedrooms and eliminate the COs that are sleeping. in the bedroom to the far right, use the Laserkraftwerk to cut open the vent plate and trek through there until you have reached another vent plate again cut it with the Laserkraftwerk. 9. Once on the other side of the vents, keep moving left while avoiding the Ubersoldat. If you have to eliminate a space soldier, shoot him in the head to prevent alerting any other soldiers or the Ubersoldat to your presence. 10. Head down a tube and keep making your way down and you should see an opening on your right. 11. Once out of the vent, eliminate the Space soldiers and head to a door which will scan you (like the tube at the beginning of this episode). 12. The scan will take a few seconds, but the door will open. 13. Once in the other room, be patient and wait until you see the CO on the upper levels, as he makes his way onto the upper catwalk, shoot him in the head. Make your way up the stairs and shoot the other CO. Then make your way through the labs as well as some short vents and into another lab room. 14. On the far side of the labs enter a tube-like vent and into the next room where you have to vault over a railing and into another small vent. In the Next room, there's a Space Suit which is what you need to venture out onto the Lunar surface. 15. Enter the airlock chamber and press the pale yellow button to open the doors out into the Lunar surface. Lunar Surface (Click for full size image) Warning: Because the Moon is smaller than the Earth, the gravity is also weaker. So, you'll move slightly more strange and faster (but not really fast), you'll also jump much farther as well. Be mindful on how far you jump or you'll overshoot your landing spot and fall to your death. 16. If necessary, use the nearby charging station to recharge your AR Plasma rifles. 17. In this area, you'll find some space drones that will shoot you once they know you're there. Dual wield your Plasma rifle to ensure you hit them. but be careful, some drones can pop up from a Lunar crater nearby. 18. This is where you need to time your jump and be mindful that you jump farther on the Lunar surface. Run and jump to ensure you make it onto the small platform, you may need to tilt slightly on the left control stick so you don't overshoot your landing spot. 19. You don't need to worry about missing your landing spot on the second jump since there's a bigger surface. Just run and jump onto the next platform and open the airlock to the other part of the Lunar Base. Command Module/War Room 20. Close the airlock to open the other door and return the Space Suit. 21. Then, head to your right and into a room where B.J. uses a scalpel to remove his prison numbers he received from his stint at the Labor camp and remembers his time undercover at the camp. 22. After the scene, Shoot the Space soldier in the head (without alerting the nearby Ubersoldat) and head towards the room with the yellow colored tubes. Then, head for the vent. 23. After into the vent head your way to the lower part of the next room. 24. In this room, you need to pick and choose your targets wisely as there are 2 COs, a Space Trooper and that Ubersoldat mentioned earlier. Eliminate the COs to prevent reinforcements being called. Then the Space Trooper (since they can't be eliminated by a simple headshot). 25. Use the Heavy Machine Gun to eliminate the Ubersoldat easily. You can also take the HMG and use it in the next room if you so choose. 26. Once you have eliminated the Space soldiers, head to the elevator and it'll take you up. 27. In this room, more than likely the Space Soldiers are going to notice your presence. So make sure you have the HMG with you to eliminate the soldiers easily. You might have to deal with a mechanical Kamphund, so be careful. 28. Go through the labs and into some doors, eliminate any Space soldiers that are in the way. 29. Once at the console on the far side of the war room, press the square button and a cutscene will appear where B.J. prints out the nuclear decryption keys. 30. At this point, the Lunar Base will know what's going on and will send everything the base has at you. Eliminate the Mechanical Kamphund and the Space soldier that come into the room. 31. After eliminating the enemies in the room, go to the floor hatch by the door and enter it, then an opening should be in plain sight, follow that a tube which will take you to another room. 32. Go up the ladder and eliminate the Space soldiers in the room. 33. Use the Laserkraftwerk to cut a hole in the venting plate and head into the vent. 34. In the next room eliminate the Space trooper and then the Space soldier. 35. Eliminate the Space soldier and head down the escalator and into the next room. Eliminate the Space Soldier, and enter the tram and press the button inside to activate it. This will allow B.J. to make it back to the docking bay, but at the end of the tram trip, a Guard Robot will appear and use one of it's weapons to destroy the tram, but the tram itself will remain intact. 36. Use the floor hatch to exit the tram and dual wield the Plasma Rifle as a legion of Space soldiers and Space Troopers will attack you as you make your way to the end of the tram station. 37. Make your way up the escalators, and head back to the baggage area (from the beginning of this episode), eliminate any Space soldiers you see and continue to the docking bay. 38. As you make your way back to the Docking bay, the shuttle's captain to send out his Ubersoldats to ameks ure you don't get into the shuttle. Use the Laserkraftwerk to eliminate them. 39. After the Ubersoldats are eliminated, head into the shuttle and to the cockpit.